


First Day

by Rainwater_Apothecary



Series: 10 days of Snakepei [5]
Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Day of School, Healing, M/M, Parents AU, YEAH I GAVE THEM KIDS HELL YE, grey hairs, growing old together (sort of), they call him Clark on official documents, they hyphenated but still use maiden names as an inside joke, white hairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary
Summary: Quark came running up the front walk as soon as the bus closed it's doors. His younger brother moved a bit more hesitantly, still overwhelmed from their first day at school.(I like the idea of Quark/Clark being the older brother even tho Sean is older -chronologically- in the games.Tadaima/Okaeri has Sean being the older one if that's more to your liking -v- )





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Light is 'father' or 'Chichiue/父上' (This is an older and more formal way of saying father/dad/父. They use it jokingly because their dad called him a prince one(1) time.)  
Junpei is 'dad' or 'Otosan/お父さん' (More casual and common (to my knowledge) way of saying dad/父.)
> 
> When the kids are tired or want something from them they'll use 'daddy' for Light and 'pop' for Junpei.

Heavy diesel hydraulics heralded the beginning of the Tenmyoji-Field's afternoon.  


"Clark! Sean! Be careful out there little guys!" Junpei laughed, his long legs eating up the space between him and his boys. 

Their little Quark looked and him with that devilish look in his eye and Junpei couldn't move fast enough to keep him from tripping his little brother. Sean was already the more bookish, quiet boy between the two of them. Took after Light somehow, despite being adopted. 

Junpei shrugged one shoulder at it and reached out to snatch his youngest off of the sidewalk before the preschooler could hurt himself.  


Crybaby successfully attained, Junpei settled the boy on his hip and shepherded Quark into the house.  


"Father! Guess what I did at school!!" Quark bounded inside the house, dropping his backpack with a thump beside his shoes.  


"Inside voice, Quark..." Light's voice came in from the back of the house, affectionately.  


By the time the boys' dad herded Quark back into the shoe room to hang up his dark green backpack on its little hook, Junpei's husband had unearthed himself from his housework and relieved Junpei of their youngest. Sean immediately latched onto his shirt and began to tear up and whimper. The brunette watched his husband suffer for a moment with a fond smirk on his face. They both knew nothing was wrong, but Light's instincts were compounded from when he'd raised Clover and didn't make tears any easier on him. 

Junpei kissed Sean on the forehead and it surprised the tears away for the moment. Gray eyebrows relaxed in thanks.  


"Now Quark, what did you do at school today?" The dirty-blonde boy looked up at his father and grinned. Junpei and Light did the equivalent of exchanging a look. They hadn't gotten any calls from staff at the school so it must be a benign happening.  


While the taller man guided their kids to the kitchen for snacks, Junpei unpacked their little backpacks and reflected.  


Twelve years ago he could have never seen this for himself. He had been so angry, so hurt. There had been so much blood on his hands and he had _no_ idea where he stood with the Fields, let alone his then-lover.  


He turned over a folder in his hands and fished out a superhero lunch bag. This was vastly preferable to all that. He had two beautiful kids who had come into their lives on accident but they didn't let them go. They had never talked about being parents, Light being busy with his cult following and his music degree and Junpei being fanatically active in the covert ops Alice and Clover were still a part of. Shortly after Sean came into their lives the two men had had to retire. They couldn't juggle a doctoral thesis, a small child, military time, _and_ a newborn. So they'd retired, Light had gone to part-time schooling, and Junpei had tried his hand at consulting for the bureau. 

Six years later and now they were opening little goldfish cracker bags and getting white hairs. Well, Junpei was. 

He still remembered how the siblings broke it to him.  
** 

"Oh my god Junpei what are THOSE??" Clover had theatrically leaned back into her girlfriend and pointed a manicured finger at her brother-in-law's head.  


"What are what?" He had looked behind himself in confusion.  


"Junpei you're getting white hairs!! Now you and Light match! You're both old now!"  


"Clover shush." Her brother had admonished before Junpei had looked at him, wounded.  


"Did you know about this?" He asked in hushed, betrayed tones. His husband merely smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners.  


"Of course, Junpei. Your white hairs are thinner than their brown compatriots."  


Junpei had groaned and slid into a chair at their kitchen table. Light had complimented him on his hair more often than not, and his pride was elastic enough to flourish under such care.  
** 

They still had that kitchen table, though now it was pushed further into the kitchen to put the toaster and lunchboxes on. Four people didn't fit around it anymore.  
Tenmyoji Junpei put Quark's thermos into the sink and listened in on their antics over the quiet water running.  


"You did well, Quark." Their son preened while his father ran a hand up and down Sean's back to soothe him. The kid looked close to passing out on his husband's shoulder.  


Yellow crackers exploded into the air as the kindergartner accidentally brought his little fist down onto the lip of his animal-shaped bowl.  


"Oops."  


Junpei just shook his head, feeling his own crows feet crinkle as his little school veteran told his brother about how we clean up after snack and that next year he'd show him the big kid's playground. Sean's pudgy fist gripped Light's collar at the mention of anything 'big kid'. If it had 'big' in the title he was immediately wary. Smart kid.  


Something in Junpei creaked as he stood back up from where he'd been chasing crackers with his son. He didn't have to look to tell his man with his 'I hear everything and then some' had picked up on it. Or that the smartass was smiling because of it.  


He made a decisive noise to let Light know that he knew that he knew. Twelve years and they still did this dance. Junpei retaliated by stealing his son's chair with an 'oof' noise.  


"Did you just sit on his booster seat, Tenmyoji?"  


"What of it, Field?" Junpei grunted. Sean giggled at the look on his dad's face.  


A look that only compounded when Quark decided to take his chair back by sitting on his dad.  


Childish laughter pressed into Light's button-up shirt and Quark helped it along by bouncing on his dad's chest for good measure.  


"Mercy- Mercy, I give!" Junpei croaked. Even Light's lips curved into a smirk as Quark rained down vengeance on Junpei's almost 40 year old body. What had he done to deserve this?  


Besides set aside a life of violence and guns for an afternoon filled with laughter and kindergartners celebrating their half day by sharing his kitchen.  


Despite his comedically squashed noises, Junpei knew he'd made the right choice all those years ago. 

And he would do it all again.


End file.
